Cassidy and Ally- love story
by imtocreepy4you
Summary: a sweet one shot between Cassidy and Ally rated: m because of sexual activity


Cassidy's POV

Hi my name is Cassidy Criss and I'm a lesbian, im in love with Allyson dawson but it will never work because she doesn't love me back. I called up my good friend that is dating the love of my life because I need to tell him that I love his girlfriend….knock knock….. I opened the door and found Austin moon I told him to come in and take a seat, when he took a seat I started pacing back and forth until he said ''what's wrong Cassie'' ''you're going to hate me after I tell you'' ''whats it about?'' ''ally your girlfriend'' ''okay what is it'' ''I don't know if I should tell you'' ''just tell me please I promise I wont get angry'' ''okay im in love with ally'' ''I knew it'' he said with a ….. smile ''what how?'' i yell ''the way you look at her by the way she likes you to Cass'' he said standing up and walking over to me ''that why we broke up'' ''what you guys broke up because of me''.

Ally's POV

Hi my name is Allyson Dawson and I'm in love with Cassidy but the problem is that I have a boyfriend I loved Austin but then I started to get feeling for Cassie but I know she doesn't love me back, When i thought of that I started the cry. ''hey babe'' Austin said when he walked in to the practice room when he saw me crying he ran over to me and sat hugged me ''whats wrong?'' he asked, I didn't know what to say to I just said it ''I think I love Cassie'' ''I knew it'' he said with a … smile ''what how?'' i yell ''the way you look at her by the way I think she likes you to'' ''OMG REALLY'' i yelled with a big smile ''but what about us?'' I said and my smile turned in to a frown ''well we break up and you go get the girl you love'' he said ''what so you're okay with it'' ''I want you to be happy'' he said '' are we still best friends?'' ''of course" that's when his phone rang he answered he was talking to someone i think it was Cassie ''sorry that was Cassidy she needs to tell me something i got to go'' he said before he left he kissed me on the cheek.

**Austin's POV**

When i left ally's i couldn't help but smile im happy ally found someone new. Before i knew it i was at cassies door i knocked and straight away it opened she told me to sit so i did, she started pacing back and forth until i said ''what's wrong Cassie'' ''you're going to hate me after I tell you'' ''what's it about?'' ''ally your girlfriend'' ''okay what is it'' ''I don't know if I should tell you'' ''just tell me please I promise I wont get angry'' ''okay im in love with ally'' ''I knew it'' i said with a smile ''what how?'' she yell ''the way you look at her by the way she likes you to Cass'' i said standing up and walking over to her ''that why we broke up'' ''what you guys broke up because of me'' i just nodded. After that i left.

**Ally's POV**

Cassie called my asked if we could hang out at her place and of course i said yes. When i got there she told me to take a seat so i did, we watched some movies and ate candy through the movie i noticed cassie kept staring at me ''why do you keep staring at me cassie?'' i said turning towards her her answer was not what i was expecting she kissed and of course i kissed back ''i whispered in her ear ''lets that this to the bedroom'' she looked at me and nodded we walked to her room cassie pushed me down on the bed and stared to kiss down on my neck.

**Nobody's POV **

Cassidy took allys top of and her bra ally closing her eyes as she felt cassies lips going downward. Cassies soft kisses sent shivers down allys spine, as she ran her fingers through Cassidy dark brown tresses. Cassidy lips finally made it to their destination, and while her mouth worked on gently kissing and licking her right breast, her hand worked on pleasuring the other. ally moaned out loud, gently tugging at cassies hair, feeling her tongue swirl around her nipple, making it erect. ally licked her lips, arching her back slightly. cassie moaned against her skin, gently sucking, then moving to the other breast, repeating the same process. By now ally was arguing with the clasp on cassies bra, finally unhooking it and pulling it off her, tossing it aside. Her hands worked up her chest and gingerly rubbed her breasts, as cassie continued to orally pleasure her nipples. cassie moaned again, absolutely loving allys hands, and she almost couldn't take it anymore, starting to kiss down allys stomach. ally whimpered softly as she felt cassies tongue teasing her belly button, and she looked down at her nervously as cassies unbuttoned her jeans. cassie pulled down her jeans, followed by her thong, leaving her stark naked on the bed. Her hands immediately went to allys thighs, caressing them as she leaned over her again and kissed her lips. ally moaned softly, reaching down and unbuttoning cassies Jeans, and they both struggled to get them off her, giggling softly. Followed by her jeans, shed cassies panties, and cassie grinned, crawling over ally once again. ally pulled her down, wanting to feel their naked bodies against each other, as she kissed cassie hungrily, wanting her so bad at this point. cassie took this as a huge hint, and snaked her hand down, spreading her pussy lips and rubbing her dripping wet slit, proud to have made her that wet. cassie grinned against allys lips in approval, and ally just smiled a little, kissing her again and moaning. cassie smiled, so happy that she filed her nails down on the ride up, and she gently slid a finger inside ally. ally gasped in surprise, moaning and grabbing cassie tightly. "Mmm, ally, " cassie moaned, adding another finger and pumping them inside her. Ally whimpered, closing her eyes.

"Ohh God! Mmm!" She moaned. Cassidy grinned, going down again, kissing the insides of her thighs, and then pulling her fingers out, licking them clean, pleased with how she tasted, and diving her tongue inside ally, "Ooh, ugh!" ally clenched her teeth so as not to get too loud, grabbing and clawing at her bed sheets as she spread her legs more. cassie moaned, swirling her tongue around inside her, licking all over her pussy as she rubbed her clit with her thumb, determined to make her orgasm. ally moaned and whimpered, her breathing noticeably heavier, as cassie crept her other hand up and rubbed her breasts. ally moaned and grabbed cassies hand, sucking on her ring finger and moaning. cassie moaned louder, thrashing her tongue around inside ally, rubbing her clit more. ally bit her lip, trying not to get too loud, as she began to writhe on the bed, and was soon gently thrusting her hips towards cassies face, wanting more.

"Mmm, " cassie growled, darting her tongue in and out of her more.

"Oh God, don't stop!" ally begged, completely taken over by ecstasy, feeling her orgasm coming on, "Please!" she whimpered. cassie moaned louder, whimpering softly too, so turned on by allys pleasurable moans.

"C'mon, " cassie moaned, rubbing her clit more, thrusting her fingers back into her.

"Ugh!" ally squealed, grabbing a pillow and putting it over her mouth to muffle herself. cassie just smirked proudly, rubbing her clit faster and thrusting her fingers deeper.

"That's it ... mmm, " cassie moaned softly,

"Uunnh! cassie!" ally practically screamed into the pillow as her orgasm washed over her, causing her hips to buck and her body to tremble. cassie smirked, knowing she'd orgasmed, and leaned back down to lick her clean. ally slowly calmed down, moving the pillow and breathing heavily, running her fingers through her hair as cassie began to kiss back up her body.

"Mmm, that good, cutie?" cassie smirked, kissing allys neck.

"Oh God, yes ... " ally moaned, grabbing cassies face and kissing her deeply, still trembling slightly, smiling against cassies lips. Cassie smirked too, kissing her back, ally grinned, kissing cassie deeply, rubbing her body, reaching down to rub cassie centre, just as cassie had done to her. cassie moaned into allys mouth, grinding her hips on ally hand. ally grinned proudly also at how wet she'd made cassie, sliding two fingers inside her. cassie whimpered into allys mouth, running her fingers through her hair. ally moaned too, and decided she better take action before she changed her mind. She quickly moved down, moving her hair out of her way, and then attacking cassies pussy with her mouth. cassie moaned out in pleasure, closing her eyes, hoping ally wasn't grossed out by going down on a girl. But she definitely wasn't. ally moaned as she licked cassies pussy, actually not having any problem with the way it tasted, thinking it was so hot the way she was making cassie moan, so proud of herself that she just wanted to do more. She grinned and thrust her tongue inside her, along with a finger, then dragged her tongue up to her swollen nub, circling around it and driving cassie crazy. cassie turned her head to squeal into a pillow, so shocked at what a natural ally was. ally just smirked and thrust her fingers, licking cassies clit. Finally ally started to rub her clit with her fingers, looking up at cassie and grinning at her facial expressions that were distorted cutely from pleasure. cassie gasped, arching her back.

"Unh! Ooh, ally!" cassie whimpered, "Mm, that's it! C'mon, uugghh, " she moaned loudly, as she felt her orgasm approaching, "don't stop! Oh God!" cassie whimpered loudly as she came on allys fingers, her body trembling, and her hips easing down on their movements. She then kissed up her thin body, kissing and sucking on her breasts slightly, before finally meeting cassies lips with her own again. cassie moaned softly, sliding her arms around ally, rubbing her back with her fingertips, kissing her passionately.

They just laid there together for a while, holding each other, too comfy to let go, all cuddled up under the blankets, sharing a kiss every now and then, but not saying a word, mostly because they had no idea what to say. But one thing was true, they both loved what had just happened. Finally cassie turned to ally and smiled.

"That was so crazy, " she giggled a little, "you're a friggin' natural, oh my God,"

"Thank you, thank you, " ally giggled, kissing cassie neck and rubbing her stomach, not really wanting her to go home, having had a lot of fun.

**Ally's POV**

After we finished Cassie said something i thought i would never hear from her ''i love you ally'' ''i love you to cassie''

That night cassie and i spent the night cuddling and kissing each other.


End file.
